Red Room
by Liv-Chan
Summary: Desafio RinSess: Sesshoumaru está no quarto de um Motel com uma menina...Mas como, por que? Para D'Daslee. Read


Cá estou, mais uma vez para publicar uma shotta fruto de um desafio cujo feitiço virou contra a feiticeira. No caso, eu.

Se antes eu tinha que encaixar palavras desconexas em um texto, agora o desafio é, partir de uma música que eu desconhecia e dela criar uma shotta.

Sem mais delongas, apresento a obra parida por mim!

Indicação dos perfumes utilizados pelos personagens:

Sesshoumaru: Eau de Toilette Cacharel Pour Homme

Rin : Flower by Kenzo

Tragava o Malboro de olhos fechados, a fumaça quente teimava em infiltrar-se nas narinas, o cheiro amargo impregnado na roupa masculina jogada pelos cantos, bem como seu próprio perfume amadeirado e outro, vulgarmente feminino, agudo e floral.

"Red room

Bedroom

Clean sheets

Dark night

Star light

Heat"

Levantou-se da cadeira, e apesar de nu, sem pudor algum cruzou o pequeno quarto até chegar à cama desarrumada. Pegou o lençol branco e úmido de seus próprios fluidos e amarrou-o na cintura.

Tossiu levemente e praguejou por isso. Olhou para cima e viu seu próprio reflexo no espelho do teto. Por um minuto se arrependera de estar ali.

Cruzara novamente o caminho, sentando-se na cadeira. Não satisfeito com sua posição, levantou-se e a aproximou da janela para que pudesse ver os carros apressados por correr rumo à liberdade imaginária das estradas.

Ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado. Pegou outro Malboro na caixa jogada na pequena mesa de madeira bichada de cupins. Acendeu o cigarro e tragou profundamente. Permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso quando viu a figura feminina surgir da porta.

Os olhares se cruzaram e a menina corou. Ele ergueu a mão, sabendo que ela havia entendido o recado. Ela baixou os olhos e caminhou em passos pequenos até ficar de pé, em frente ao homem sentado. Ele dirigiu os olhos à própria coxa direita, e ela, sem fazer objeções, sentou-se.

Ele deu mais uma tragada, sendo curiosamente observado pela menina de grandes olhos castanhos. O homem passou a mão que não segurava o cigarro pela cintura ainda pouco feminina, mas mesmo assim, ou talvez exatamente por isso, angelicamente encantadora.

-Posso experimentar?

Ela guiou a pequenina mão à dele, tendo-a afastada quando estavam perto de se tocarem.

-Isso não é coisa para criança, Rin.

Um som de desagrado saiu dos lábios dela.

-O que nós acabamos de fazer tam--...

A frase não pudera ser terminada pois a boca masculina tomou a dela em beijos agressivos e mordidas inquietantes. Ela entrelaçara as mãos brancas e suaves no pescoço dele, por debaixo do emaranhado de cabelos lisos e prateados.

"First kiss

Near-miss

Holding breath

Her tongue

So young

Dead"

Ele a ergueu sob um gemido e a levou até a ama, desfazendo o nó da toalha que impedia seu corpo de sentir o calor do dela.

-Sesshoumaru...

Ele a guiava por uma estrada sinuosa de saliva quente pelo pescoço e colo, de perigosas curvas por seios ainda em formação e umbigo.

-Sesshoumaru, eu acabei de tomar banho!

Ela reclamava em tom infantil, tentando se desprender dos braços que a abraçavam, a mão direita desfazendo a trilha possessiva feita pelo outro.

Ele a olhou perplexo por um momento, ficando sobre os joelhos e a observando deitada, desfazendo a trilha que ele cuidadosamente havia traçado. Depois o olhar se enchera de fúria e um rosnado agressivo invadira a garganta.

"I know this is wrong

I've been silent for too long

I know this is wrong

I've been silent for too long"

-Sesshou--!

Permitiu novamente que sua língua a marcasse, dessa vez sugando e mordendo pequenas áreas, deixando marcas para que nenhum outro homem se atrevesse a tentar tomar o que era dele. Beijou-a com ardor, e com ardor maior ainda tirara o lençol tão odioso que impedia que ele a sentisse como mais desejava.

Trocaram gritos e gemidos, fluidos, toques, sofrimentos. Trocaram movimentos de uma dança antiga, de pernas cruzadas, de braços envolvedores, de arranhões nas costas e bocas entreabertas.

Estavam deitados, um ao lado do outro, sem se tocar. Ela estava virada para o lado direito, encolhida. Ele olhava os reflexos dela no espelho do teto.

-Eu...Eu escrevi uma carta de despedida...Uma carta para os meus pais...Dizendo...Uma carta dizendo que eu ia fugir...

"Mommy

Sorry

Had no choice

Daddy

At me

Hear my voice"

A voz chorosa interrompida pelo ranger da cama.

-Vamos indo.

Ele havia se sentado e procurava a roupa íntima, levantando depois para vesti-la e pegar as outras roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto.

Rin sentou-se e encolhendo-se novamente entre os lençóis deixou lágrimas nascerem em seus olhos castanhos. A cascata escura descia pelas costas pálidas, contrastando com o resto da cama.

-Eu...Eu estou...Estou com medo...

A menina ouviu a porta bater, e quando abriu os olhos, viu-se sozinha no quarto. Dirigiu-se até o pequeno sofá carmim e abrira a mochila que antes carregava livros escolares para deparar-se com roupas.

Colocou o vestido que ele lhe dera e pegou um vidro de perfume. O perfume que ele tanto adorava. Passou no colo, nos pulsos e pescoço. Procurara o batom vermelho que pegara da mãe e o passou na sua pequena e delicada boca. Sorriu.

Ela então inquietou-se ao olhar o telefone.

"And I know this is wrong

I have been silent for too long

I know this is wrong

I have been silent for too long"

Tomara coragem e discara o telefone de casa. Sentada naquela cadeira velha, os pés mal tocavam o chão.

-Mãe…? Eu…Eu estou bem…Não se preocupe...Eu amo vocês...Eu...preciso ir...eu...

-Rin?

Sesshoumaru segurava uma toalha na mão esquerda, e observava inquieto a menina que inocentemente falava com a mãe. Os olhos dourados brilhavam nervosamente, os passos rápidos e precisos até a garota.

Olhava-a, descrente do que via.

-Sesshou---!

Segundos depois a bochecha branca e macia ardia vermelha e dolorosamente. O baque do telefone sendo colocado no gancho doeu nos ouvidos menos do que o silêncio ensurdecedor que se fizera enquanto ele arrumava a mala.

-Tire esse batom. Parece uma criança imitando a mãe.

Deu um beijo vazio.

"Love has so many faces

I don't know what they all mean

They take me many places

But not all of them are clean"

Pegou-a pela mão.

-Vamos.

Entraram no elevador e desceram os cinco andares. Caminharam rapidamente pelo corredor até chegarem à recepção.

As mãos estavam dadas, mas não pareciam um casal.

-Gostaria de fechar a conta do quarto 506.

O recepcionista olhava oras para Sesshoumaru, oras pra Rin. Parecia se perguntar que tipo de relação eles tinham. Seriam pai e filha? Seriam...

-Agora.

Sesshoumaru interrompera a linha de pensamento do homem, olhando-o fixamente e pondo a parte superior do corpo pra cima do balcão de madeira velha. O recepcionista nervosamente pegou a chave do quarto e procurava anotações num livro de capa de couro.

-Ah sim, claro!

A menina se sentara num sofá que havia perto da recepção. Balançava oras a perna esquerda, oras a direita, enquanto pousava os olhos sob Sesshoumaru. Batera as mãos, como se tivesse tido alguma idéia, chamando a atenção do recepcionista e um olhar de canto de olho do outro homem. Abrira a mochila e tirara de dentro dela um pacote de biscoito recheado.

Sesshoumaru terminara de resolver as pendências com o recepcionista, indo até a pequena menina que o acompanhava. Ela se levantou e colocou a mochila nas costas, tentando, enquanto caminhavam em direção à garagem, abrir o pacote de biscoito.

O homem imponente destravara as portas do carro, abrindo a porta e se sentando no banco do motorista. Rin fizera o mesmo, sentando-se no carona.

"Day now

I vow

Never more

I will

Kill

This is war"

Ligou o motor do carro. Tomaram a estrada. Rin então, para quebrar o silêncio ligou o rádio.

-Sesshoumaru?

Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, concentrado na direção.

-Para onde estamos indo?

A menina estava com a boca cheia de biscoito, o vestido sujo de farelos e as mãos escuras do chocolate.

-Eu não sei, Rin. Eu não sei.

"And I know this is wrong

I have been silent for too long

I know this is wrong

I have been silent for too long"


End file.
